The Hunger Games
by Screaming Peasants
Summary: My version of The Hunger Games. If you like The Hunger Games and werewolves (Dont judge) then you'll probably like this. I OWN NOTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES THIS IS JUST MY LITTLE VERSION OF IT. Please leave a review with your feedback and any ideas!


I wake up to a long mournful howl and think "huh even the wolves know what today is" and I climb out of the comforts of my nice warm bed to get dressed. I look at my sister who climbed in bed with my mom, of course she did it's reaping day, I lace up my boots and pull on my jacket then walk out the door with my game bag over my shoulder.I put my hand on the memorial plaque the Mayor gave us that has my fathers name and our family name "Everdeen" on it. I walk through the meadow to the loose spot in the fence where I usually go through and walk into the woods to retrieve my bow and arrows from a hollow tree then head out to hunt. After a few minutes I see a deer and pull back my bowstring,the wind blows in my face and the deer doesn't see me but it suddenly bolts and I hear heavy footsteps chasing it, I run after it and signal Gale with a whistle to see where he is, but the reply comes from behind me. Then I see it. The biggest wolf I've ever seen,not to meteor the strangest as it's front legs were shorter than the back and the body was,well, human like. I ran as quickly and quietly away from it as I could to Gale. I decided not to tell him of the beast I saw but to focus on hunting. After we bagged half a dozen wild turkeys and gathered berries and dandelion greens we headed to the Hob,our black market, to trade some of our goods to Greasy Sae and other vendors there. We headed to the Mayors house to sell berries and his daughter Madge met us at the door "Hello Katniss,Gale" she said with a smile and she handed us the money for our berries and we gave her the berries " that's a nice pin,Madge," I said " why thank you Katniss it was my grandmother's" she said. We say our goodbyes and wish each other luck in the reaping then Gale heads to his hose and I to mine. As I head home I see the baker's son ,what was his name? Ryely? Wait I think it's Peeta. Yeah that sounds right. Anyways I nodded hello and continued on my way. When I got home I found my mother had drawn a bath for me so I bathed then got dressed in a light blue dress and braided my hair. My mom, my sister Prim and I all walked to the town square for the reaping and signed in. The next few minutes went by in a blur then suddenly Effie ,the Capitol chauffeur/reaper, said "Ladies first" and drew a name from the glass globes and read the name "Primrose Everdeen!" I'm shocked as Prim walks towards the stage when suddenly I'm running towards her screaming "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" like a maniac and think "well great the whole nation can see me" but I honestly don't care right now. As Prim gets taken to mom I walk up the steps to the stage and Effie asks "what's your name?" and I reply "Katniss, Katniss Everdeen" "well I bet that was your sister" "well...yeah" "let's give our very first volunteer a big hand!" she says but no one does,they give the District 12 mourning sign. They press their three middle fingers on their left hand to their lips then lift them towards me. After a few seconds of this Effie says "now for the boys" and she pulls out a slip and says "Peeta Mellark" "yep I knew it his name is Peeta" I thought as he walked up "oh my gosh and he's cute!" I yell in my shake hands then go to the Justice Building to say our comes the tearful exchange between me and my mother and sister were my sister makes me promise to win. Then Madge comes and says "wear this as your token from 12" and she hands me her pin which I look at closely to see it's a Mockingjay which is a very special bird to me because it was my fathers Peetas father comes and brings me some cookies, he's a man of few words so we shake hands and he wishes me luck then heads out "what a nice guy" I think "he must really like those squirrels I sell him" and we board the train where we find our rooms and crash before meeting our mentor, Haymitch.

AUTHORS NOTE: yes I meant Ryely instead of Riley cause Rye is a bread like how Pita is a bread and his name is Peeta. Yes I spend my time thinking of bread names. Don't judge me you're the one reading a werewolf hunger games. Also please review ASAP and If youre a Whovian check out my other stories and review those as well!


End file.
